Mi confidente
by Vladimir Draco Malfoy
Summary: Hermione espera ansiosa que Ron este año si se de cuenta de que ella es una mujer, de que es hermosa, pero todo se sale de control cuando sus emociones explotan como un huracán


**Autor: Vladirmir**

**Personajes: De JKR**

**Pareja: Draco-Hermione- Ron**

**Categoría: Romance-humor**

**Ranking: M**

**Correctora: **

**Prologo**

_No sé porque me estoy tomando la molestia de escribir esto, ciertamente nunca he sentido que los diarios de vida sean algo útil, pero lo cierto es que Ginny se tomó la molestia de comprármelo en su viaje a Egipto y me sentiría mal si no lo usara, pero la verdad es que es muy incómodo, siento como si estuviera haciendo lo más estúpido de este planeta, lo peor es que escucho mi propia voz cuando escribo, y me hace sentir por lo bajo… loca_

_¿Qué se supone que escriba aquí?_

_Mis amigas Muggles del colegio tenían uno, pero estamos hablando de cuando tenía alrededor de 6 años, no creo que personas de mi edad tengan un diario de vida al que contarle sus secretos, supongo que para eso las personas sienten la imperiosa necesidad de tener amistades del mismo sexo o contrario._

_¿y a quien le cuento yo mis secretos? _

_La verdad es que no se si no tengo problemas o ya me acostumbre a no contárselos a nadie, porque ahora que me lo pregunto me respondo…. No se los cuento a nadie, mis amigos son hombres y realmente parecen tener problemas para percibir las emociones de alguien más y en el caso de Harry creo que hasta las suyas propias._

_¿Tengo algo que contar de todas formas?_

_Nunca me he sentido agobiada con mis problemas, siempre los resuelvo relajándome y buscándoles una solución, la verdad es que desde pequeña siempre he sido muy independiente, no siento la necesidad de buscar alguien que me resuelva los problemas, sino por el contrario, siempre intento resolverlos yo sola, quizás soy un poco orgullosa, y acercarme a alguien y pedirle ayuda significaría para mí, aceptar directa o indirectamente que yo he fallado, y eso es algo que no estoy dispuesta a admitir._

_Después de todo… este sistema no es tan estúpido. La verdad es que me siento un poco más tranquila, Ginny no tenía tan mal gusto después de todo, supongo que podre acostumbrarme a esto con el tiempo, y quien sabe quizás y hasta termina siendo un gran confidente para mí._

_Hermione Granger_

Hermione cerro el cuaderno de tapa azul mientras suspiraba, miro su habitación en penumbras y solo entonces se percató de que había anochecido, se levantó y prendió la lámpara junto a su cama y se recostó en esta acomodándose de lado miro su baúl, las vacaciones se habían terminado y era hora de regresar a clases, quería regresar, Hogwarts se había vuelto en su segunda casa, tenía muchas razones por las que regresar dichosa a aquel castillo, pero había un miedo implantado en su pecho desde ya más de un año, la esperanza, su peor aliada, esa esperanza que crecía en su corazón cada vez que volvían a clases, esperando con ansias algo que jamás ocurría, había soñado con ello en más de una oportunidad y esta vez tenia nervios de que no volviera a ocurrir; aun no aceptaba que le gustaba Ronald pero si debía aceptar que unos días antes de regresar cada año su estómago se llenaba de una sensación extraña, que sus manos sudaban cuando subía al tren y ya podía encontrarse con él y entonces…

_No notaria ni un cambio en mi…. Como siempre_

Aun no podía entender como el resto de los compañeros era capaz de notarlo cada año, pero él nunca parece tener tiempo de dedicar una verdadera mirada en ella, aunque realmente el problema partía porque Ronald la veía como una amiga o una hermana para el Hermione no entraba en la categoría de "chica", a pesar de eso ella no perdía la esperanza de que algún día él se diera cuenta de que eso era incorrecto, lamentablemente todas sus esperanzas estaban puestas en el nuevo encuentro de regreso al colegio.

Hermione suspiro y metió el diario al baúl antes de irse a dormir, tenía la esperanza de que la próxima vez que escribiera en su diario seria para para contar que la mirada de Ron había cambiado solo de mirarla y que ella había llegado a sonrojarse al notar su mirada sobre ella, sonrió bobamente antes de quedarse dormida.

Lo que ella no sabía es que lo siguiente que escribiera en su diario no se parecería en nada, y que de hecho su día no estaría cerca de sus expectativas, Hermione desearía no haber despertado al siguiente día, las cosas se saldrían de sus manos, y su única forma de desahogarse seria aquel libro de hojas antiguas, quienes guardarían los más oscuros secretos de la castaña.


End file.
